As He falls apart
by Cal-Wills
Summary: After an abusive relationship with Dave, John tries to help Phil cope. Rated T, Abuse, Lang etc. Philligan Slash CM PunkxJohn Morrison


Title: As he fell apart

Pairing: John Hennigan/Phil Brooks

Rating: M

Warnings: M/M, Lang,

Summery: After a break up in an abusive relationship with Dave Bautista, Phil is left feeling vulnerable; one John Hennigan tries to pick up the pieces of the heart of the one man he'd fallen so deeply for.

2007

John cringed as he watched CM Punk limp past him, bruises on his thighs where his trunks just BARELY covered. He was sweat drenched and had a 'kicked puppy' look on his face, that just made John want to take him into his arms and hold him; protect him from all the evils in the world. It also pissed him off, that Dave Bautista; the asshole would treat Phil this way. Phil didn't deserve to get slapped around day in and day out.

He was better then that, deserved better then that. John wanted to walk right up to Dave, deck him in the face, and carry Phil away, like a prince, with his bride. "Hey Nitro…" Phil panted arms across his mid section, as he bent over. John blinked realizing he'd been staring.

"Oh hey Punk… uhh… Want a bottle of water?" he asked awkwardly as Phil shrugged, visibly wincing at the pain the small action caused him. "Sure." he panted back as the pain showed clear as day on his face. John reached back on the catering table, grabbing one, he opened it for Punk, before handing it to him. "Thank you" Punk mumbled taking it, and taking a long drink. John nodded watching Punk's throat muscles contracting as he swallowed, biting his lip as his cock twitched. Now wasn't the time.

"Uhh… Good Match tonight Champ" John murmured striking up a conversation. Punk blinked, shrugging, wincing in pain, yet again, but this time he hid it better. "Sure. But I fucked up… made too many mistakes… botched…" Punk seemed to be somewhere else as he said the words that didn't seem to come from him, it seemed like they were forced out. "Nah… I thought you did well. I mean until Glen started throwing chairs" John chuckled as Punk smiled slightly.

"That was kinda amusing I guess…" He murmured as a slight smile grazed his pierced lips John had longed to kiss. "Then Dave… the jackass … gives you a spine buster…" John nearly growled as his eyes darkened, making Punk blink in confusion, but even he knew why John had said it the way he did. Poor Philly, always trying to act as though everything was okay. That his Boyfriend abusing him was perfectly fine.

"Nitro?" Phil cleared his throat as John blinked, opening his mouth to cover his actions, but a large hand landed on his shoulder, making him grind his teeth together when he realized who it was. "Hey Nitro! 'S goin' on?" Dave asked obnoxiously as John growled deep in his chest. "Nothing… Now." He snapped back as Dave smirked. "Hey Philly Baby, nice match." He murmured sugary sweet, but John knew he was being sarcastic.

"I thought it was… Till some asshole ruined it" John smirked back as Dave growled getting in his face. Phil shrunk away from the violence about to begin. "What'd you say Nitro?" Dave growled as John smirked. "I said, the Match was good, till your untalented ass showed up."

"Um… Help!" Phil called as Dave punched John, and John began swinging angrily letting all his tension, and frustration out. Cena, Orton, Cody, Ted, Glenn, and few Refs ran over to try and separate the raging dispute as Phil stood there helpless to anything but watch. Cena, Ted, Glenn and the Referee's dragged Dave away to try and calm him down as Randy and Cody tried to cool Nitro down. Melina rushed over to help to talk to him. "Johnny, what happened?" she asked as John sneered.

"That asshole… Mel I'll tell you about it later" he growled as she nodded. "You better".

"Dude… whatsa matter with you man… lately… you're going crazy and you've been acting weird." Randy murmured concern evident for his friend. Cody looked equally concerned. "Randy… I can't talk to you… just yet." John murmured noticing Phil still standing there. "Give us a minute…" John murmured as Randy, Cody and Melina walked away, but stayed close in case something else happens.

"You sure you wanna go back to him?"

"What do you mean?" Phil asked obviously playing stupid.

"Come on Phil… I see what happens between you two… I Know what he does to you, and you still run back, Why?" Johnny asked enraged as Phil shrunk away slightly.

"I don't… know what you mean Johnny… I'm gonna go… calm my boyfriend down." Phil murmured dread filling his blue eyes.

John growled. "More like go play punching bag for him" he hissed venomously. Phil shivered at his words but kept walking….

"He doesn't wanna listen to me" John whispered as tears filled his eyes. "It's okay" Mel whispered pulling John in for a comforting hug.

**John's POV**

Months later after taking so many uncalled for beatings; Phil is finally free as he's drafted to ECW. He finally broke up with Dave and took a beating for that as well but he was free. His smile slowly came back, and he seemed happy, that pleased me, who was also drafted to ECW, mind you. This made me a very happy camper.

"Glad to see you're smiling again. I missed it." I murmured startling Phil. "Sorry" I murmured with a smile. Phil smiled back. "I don't know what you're talking about Morrison." There he was, hiding every bad thing that ever happened to him, again, and back to calling me by my last, "ring" name.

"Sure you do" I murmured back sitting next to him at catering. "You know exactly what I am talking about Phillip. And I just want you to know… I'm here. If you ever wanna talk…" I slipped my arm around his shoulders, noting the way he tensed up.

"Okay" he murmured back shakily. "Heh… Don't worry Phil… I won't hit you" I swallowed not meeting his eyes as I chewed on my bottom lip slightly before removing my arm, standing and walking away. I felt Phil's eyes on me as I walked out of the room.

Later Phil yanked me aside, shoving me into a closet, and pulling the door closed leaving us in darkness until I reached up and pulled the chain connected to the light bulb, lighting the small space as I met Phil's eyes. "Hey" I whispered smirking slightly.

"Hey…" he whispered back, this moment reminded me of the night I'd lost my virginity, except… it was in a bed… Her bed… Phil reminded me of how nervous she had looked.

"This is kinky" I whispered still smirking as Phil blushed before shaking his head and glaring at me. He looks so hot when he's mad. "Stop it" he hissed angrily. I decided to toy with him a bit. "So we're not gonna have hot kinky closet sex?" I whispered back as I stopped smirking and pouted for effect.

"No!" Phil hissed angrily, shoving me up against the wall. "Really? Cause this is getting kinkier by the second!" I whispered back, smirking yet again. Phil sneered. "How did you know about that?" he whispered looking down as I stopped smirking, and dropped the act.

"Phil… nearly everyone knew… they just… didn't show it… I cared enough to try though" I whispered moving closer to him, filling the gap as I pulled him into my arms. He felt right, just perfect, as though he were made to be here all along. Phil was stiff as first but eventually he relaxed in my embrace, and finally after awhile; hugged me back. He buried his face in my shoulder, I felt him go stiff as he tried not to cry.

"Shh… It's okay to cry sometimes Philly… let it out…" I whispered in his ear as he stifled a sob before finally breaking down in my arms. I tightened my grip, whispering soothing words to the slightly older man, trying to comfort him.

"What'd he do to you baby?" I asked kissing him on cheek, as he sniffled. "He…beat… He beat me… so many times… sometimes it hurt so bad… I could barely make it through my matches. At one point my job was at stake… but I couldn't tell Vince that… couldn't tell him that one of his wrestlers were being abused and not able to defend themselves. I'm … not helpless…-"

"I know you're not" I murmured sweetly into his hair, remembering a match I'd had against him. He was limping, really favoring his right leg, I felt bad that I was supposed to "heel out on him" by attacking him, throwing him into guardrails, steel steps, etc. It killed me inside.

"Sometimes… h-he didn't stop at Beatings…" Phil sniffled as I felt my anger flare, felt rage boiling inside of me. "I… I just can't tell you everything right now… maybe later on… right now…"

"It's okay sweetheart… tell me when you're ready to tell, no sooner." I whispered trying my best to console him.

"It's all okay now Philly. Everything is okay. He'll never touch a hair on your pretty little head as long as I'm still breathing baby I swear. I'll kill him" I whispered placing a kiss just behind Phil's ear making him shudder as more sobs escaped.

"I swear" I whispered again, closing my eyes to breathe in his scent, I placed a kiss on top of his head, my only thoughts on calming him down. On picking up the pieces as he fell apart.

~ Finished.


End file.
